The Lego Movie:Face To Face
by Spacemillion111
Summary: Batman always calls Lucy 'Babe.'Emmet gets tired of e was his Lucy and Bats has no right to call her that.Emmet is brave enough to pick a fight.Leaving Lucy in the middle feeling worried,amused,and e has a raised eyebrow and stare at the two 'little' boys bicker about cy's thought would probably be:Ain't nobody got time for that.Who will win her heart?


**The Lego Movie:Face To Face**

**One Shot**

**Pairing:Emcy/Emmetstyle**

**Characters:Batman,Emmet,Lucy**

**Summary:Batman and Emmet get into a fight **

* * *

"Lucy!Come over here I wanna show you something!"Emmet called to his girlfriend.

"Alright Em I'll be right there!"She called back.

"Hey babe come here if ya wanna see somethin' really cool,"Batman broke in.

Emmet frowned slightly at the annoyance with the Dark Knights careless and 'go with the flow' it was all Batman ever called her.

Hey babe come here,let's go babe,babe check this out...

Emmet got tired of got old on many levels.I mean yeah you may think Emmet would have no chances and it wouldn't be a fair match verses the he won her heart fair and fell head over heel for the girl and would do anything for the other hand,Bats just makes dark and brooding 'love songs' for her.(Which is mostly about his first love:himself.)Emmet was able to see the real figure behind the tough,mean girl found out the insecure girl behind the name was told that her real name was yeah,Batman's heroic look may be hard to resist but still!The hero had no right to call his Lucy 'Babe.'

It was that one line that pulled the last straw out of the usually cheerful Special."Y'know you don't have to call her that anymore,"He said knew to be careful for a strike was daring enough to even mention something like this to him.

Batman turned to glare at the construction shifted on the spot."What's your point kid?!It's just a ."

Emmet sucked in a couldn't believe he was doing a superhero face to face!"Yeah well I don't think you have that right considering she is my girlfriend."He glanced at Lucy who was right there.

Lucy had a somewhat worried,amused,and awkward was worried about the way it would hoped Emmet knew who he was messing found it kind of funny in a was caring but they were getting into a fight over her which you would thought it will happen on the Sea Cow Emmet said she was an amazing person and that Bats was a terrible only thing that made her have an awkward feeling was that her ex and current boyfriend were fighting over her and whether or not one can call her an certain try being in the middle of that.

"Face the facts kid,your too weak,yeah I know I gave her up but that doesn't mean I can't call her 'Babe,'"He grunted.

"Guys-"Lucy started but was cut off.

"Me?Face facts!Wake up!You ain't the only one in the world and Lucy is not your babe any more..."Emmet looked down and mumbled."She's mine really,"He blushed.

"You got all your friends because they all feel bad for .Get your head out of you butt and me,I swear that Lucy thinks you are nothing special,if she didn't feel bad she would break up with you!"The dark hero spat.

Emmet fell never thought of that.

"That is nothing close to the truth Bruce,"Lucy snapped at him using his real name.

All Batman did was wave Lucy's comment off."Would you just get joke as a joke!Get a sense of humor!You take everything seriously!"Batman argued.

Emmet looked up again."I don't need a sense of humor more likely it's you who does!You're the one who goes around wearing all black listening to songs about your tragic childhood!"Emmet retorted.

Lucy started to get was ridiculous.

"If you are so annoyed how about you just-"Batman started.

Now it was going to get will say the must hurtful thing in the world to cut off the foul language that would be used any second."Guys!This is the most ridiculous fight I have ever been is full of stupidity Batman!Little girls can get over this better than Emmet has a Emmet has friends because he is special,the Special."The female master builder knew the Dark Knight was wrong and this was a reason she was gonna break up with Batman in the first place.

"Thanks Luce,"Emmet grinned his normal grin way Lucy loved.

Batman his arms and started sulking like a little two year old that's Batman for ya.

"Ok so you guys wanted to show me something?"Lucy changed the subject.

"Oh yeah,it's the blueprints for rebuilding the Dog in Cloud Cuckoo Land!Check it out,"Emmet took construction paper and handed to his girlfriend."What do you think?"

"It looks great!Did Unikitty approve?"She asked looking it over.

"I gotta go over to the is going to stop by and ride his spaceship I to the sun for me to drop me off there,"The young master builder explained.

"Cool,I will stop by and help build later Bats you should see will be happy to here you will help re-build her home."Lucy waved the brooding hero over.

Batman groaned and glanced at it."That's great,when do I have to start building it though?"He asked.

"About a week,we are still building the houses around the borders."Emmet said.

"It takes that long?"Batman said in a judging tone.

"Yep."

"How does it take that long to build a little pink sparkly condo?"

"3 days."

"Wow."

"So how about we start the blueprint for the Middle Zealand sign."Lucy said"Benny crashed into it leaving the knights upset with big letters on the ground."Lucy added.

"Right,"Emmet said like he forgot all about that.

Lucy laughed."You can be stupid sometimes you know that?"

"Hey!"Emmet said trying to look hurt.

She just smiled and turned back to the always had to deal with the weirdest the the face to face Mexican Stand-Off that went on a few minutes ago...that will never be knew Emmet and her were meant to be was love at first one can be like the boyfriend she has.A special one who saved the world,a true hero,somebody who will do anything for the one he loves.

* * *

**A/N**:There was one little one shot I had in my head.I thought of the love match between Batman and Emmet.I go Emcy/Emmetstyle all the way!Such a good couple even though it is Legos I am talking about.


End file.
